Mi Amor
by Necronicus
Summary: A wedding; between our favorite black bird and our stripy anti-hero. Wedding, loving and a little extras. Zoe/Manny lovefic.


**Disclaimer: El Tigre and any characters from the show, belongs to their respective owners.**

**XXX**

Miracle City, the spicy cesspool of crime, villany and what not. To many people, superheroes and supervillans alike - it is their home. One of the more known people in Miracle City was the Rivera family, whose ancestors include heroes and villains alike in their bloodline. Who're more widely known nowadays as - the superhero White Pantera, supervillain Puma Loco and the hero/villain El Tigre, also known as Manny Rivera. Who was currently hanging-out in the Miracle City outskirts with Zoe Aves, the supervillain Black Cuervo - both, who were stargazing in the clear night.

"Found any shapes yet?" asked Zoe.

Five years had passed since they were kids, now they were young adults, with both of them having grown and matured a lot - two years, since they had started to go out and date. Ever since her former archrival Frida had left Miracle City she was always #1 on Manny' list. Frida's career as a wannabee rock star had taken wind, to her joy or displeasure, and had left immediately to pursue it - she even had invited Manny to join her, yet he didn't want to leave. Yet Frida was already on the train to fame-ville, before they could part ways properly.

After that it was easy to hook up with Manny, with Frida out of the way. Zoe had expected the anti-hero to be more cut-off or still attached, but the only thing he missed was losing his bestfriend - along the fact that Zoe could've hanged-out with them anytime she wanted. Nevertheless, Zoe was adamant to make-up her time with Manny and he was willing to be with her as well.

"There's a horse," said Manny, drawing an imaginary line to make a horse from the stars.

"Diamond..." replied Zoe, drawing a shape as well.

"An angry midget..." Manny then said.

"Uhh...Manny that is Dr. Chipotle...Jr..." replied Zoe, as he activated her Cuervo vizor and zoomed in. "...and he got stuck on the Miracle City radio-tower...again..."

"Ohh...wait for it..." said Manny, holding back his laughter.

"SWINE!"

"Priceless..." laughed Manny, at Dr. Chipotle Jr's hilarity - Zoe soon enough laughing along with him.

"Real mature..." replied Zoe, half-chuckling - deactivating her vizor. El Tigre had found out that Zoe and Cuervo were the same person, around the time when they got together - when he caught her in the shower, otherwise than that he had been clueless all along.

"You know it's funny..." said Manny.

"Yeah, yeah..." replied Zoe, rolling her eyes. "So...you said you wanted to ask me something? I assume, checking if I find Diego funny isn't, what you wanted?"

"No...actually something else," said Manny, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" asked Zoe, sitting up.

"It's something that will change your life and I am not sure...you know...if you would say yes to it..." spoke Manny. "Close your eyes..."

"Why?!" asked Zoe, a bit too forcefully.

"Trust me..." he added.

"Okay..." she replied. 'What's with him? Is he going to leave?! Is he seeing somebody else?! That Frida girl is coming back?! Why wou-'

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

"Listen I-" said Zoe, before the words died in her throat and she was shocked stiff. "M..m..an..ny..?"

"Zoe Carmelita Annabella Aves, will allow me the honor...of...your hand in marriage?" asked Manny Rivera, on one knee and in his hand was a golden ring with a purple sapphire. It took Zoe several seconds, before her brain registered what was happening - then her shocked expression turned into a warm smiling one.

"Yes...yesyesyes!" said Zoe, her lip and body trembling as Manny slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she was ontop of him, kissing him - her face was wet and she knew that she was crying then, yet Zoe didn't care. Anybody could say what they wanted, this was a moment she was willing to cry a whole river for. "I can't...I can't believe this..."

"I assume your happy?" he asked, being under her.

"Manny, if my heart is made of gold, I'd allow you to steal it a billion times," replied Zoe, hugging him like crazy.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you'd...accept...this was a long-shot, I didn't know if you wanted to marry this young," said Manny, hugging her back.

"Manny your 19, and I'm turning 19 in four months," replied Zoe. "If you would've asked, I would've accepted even six years ago."

"Well, the past is the past," said Manny.

"Oh Manny! This is the best suprise ever!" screamed Zoe.

"Easy there, you gotta still inform your parents," he said. "And I need to inform mine."

"Oh...right," replied Zoe. "You didn't ask before?"

"Hey, I'm old enough to make my own decisions," said Manny. "Including _what_ girl I want to spend my life with."

"Can this night get any better?!" asked Zoe, holding hands. As if on que, the night sky lit up in fireworks. "Manny..."

"Eheh...not me," he replied, looking where the fireworks were coming from. "El Oso is robbing the Fireworks Factory..."

"Ohhh...I can't wait for the day to be married!" said Zoe.

"Five months from now?"

"Five months from now!" approved Zoe of the date. She lingered on the touch as long as possible, before they parted ways to inform their family.

"Wait for the _what_!" yelled Manny, as Zoe took off into the sky in her Cuervo suit.

"You got it!" replied Zoe, as she flew to her family HQ.

**3**

Zoe was waiting - one minute, two, three minutes - El Tigre had just arrived home and she was waiting for the queue to inform her family.

"_**WHAT?!**_" came the yell from the Rivera house.

That sound was music to her ears, as she went inside the Flock of Fury HQ humming a tune to herself. Inside, her mother and grandmami were busy making egg-bombs and egg-mines - then fitting and stuffing them into fake-chickens. Until they heard Zoe come in, twirling around and humming to herself like a love-sick girl.

"Zoe Aves! Have you been drinking egg-nog again?" asked Voltura, from her daughter and her weird acting.

"Oh mom! I just had to most wonderful thing happen to me," replied Zoe, still humming to herself.

"You been in grandmami's secret stash?!" asked Voltura.

"Even better," replied Zoe.

"OY! My stash!"

"Mom...relax..." replied Zoe, stopping infront of the two elders. "Mom, grandmami - somebody asked me the greatest question in my life. And I said yes!"

"Don't tell me?!" realized Voltura at what her daughter meant.

"I was asked in marriage and I said yes!" cheered Zoe, showing off her ring.

"What?!"

"Oh, congratulations my dear!" replied grandmami Aves, coming over to congratulate her granddaughter.

"Wow! Hand-made, pure golden..." said grandmami Aves, checking out Zoe' ring. "Rare sapphire. Somebody loves you very much."

"Oh yes he does!" replied Zoe.

"So, who is the sorr...I mean lucky guy?" asked her mom.

"Manny Rivera!" replied Zoe, causing her mom to faint. "Oh boy..."

**3**

"Mom? Mom?! Wake up!" said Zoe, snapping her fingers.

"I'm fine," said Voltura, getting back up. "But **you**! Are you **crazy**?! The Rivera men aren't to be trusted!"

"He will leave you at the altar," added her grandmami.

"Manny is different! I know you don't trust them or like them - yet I like and trust Manny, heck I love him!" replied Zoe.

"How can you be certain, they're all sneaky weasels?!" said her mom.

"Manny **IS** different! He even wrote an inscription on the ring - _My Amor_," replied Zoe, reading the inscription. "Also you gotta realize, that if grandmami and Puma Loco hadn't broken up, then you wouldn't have been born mom. And if you and White Pantera hadn't broken up, then I wouldn't have been born. Manny **will** be different, I swear by my name!"

The silence from her family was all that Zoe wanted to hear, before she started to head to her room.

"My word!" said Voltura, at what her daughter had said. "What now?! She's more love-struck, than a love-bird!"

"Si! This is difficult, she is old enough - yet we are her family," replied grandmami Aves. "I hate to say it, but we have to leave this to her."

"What?!" asked Voltura suprised.

"We can't interfere or she'll end up hating us," said grandmami Aves.

"So we'll do nothing?"

"Oh nono, my daughter. We can't stop Zoe from getting hurt, but we can hurt those, who will brake her heart."

**XXX**

_Five months later_

Nervous. Zoe was bloody damn, nervous. Today was her wedding and she couldn't stop shaking. Although it was normal for a bride to feel nervous - she was even more nervous.

Zoe had chosen a rose red wedding gown that reached her ankles, ruby red slippers that matched her eyes, hair combed over a thousand times and not enough make-up to hide her nervous. She looked alright, judging by her opinion in the mirror.

"Knock, knock!" said a voice, from behind her door.

"Who is it?" asked Zoe, putting on some eyeliner.

"It's your mother dummy," replied her mother, Carmelita Aves, walking into the room in a deep-green dress. "Posture clear. Hair done..."

"Mom! Stop it, I'm not a little girl," protested Zoe, getting a check-up by her mother.

"You'll always be my daughter!" replied Carmelita seriously, before her tone softened. "Oh, I never expected **you** to grow up!"

"Yeah..mom...can't...breathe..." muttered Zoe, getting crushed in snake-hug.

"Sorry..."

"Am I ready for this? I mean my hair is barely to my shoulders and I-"

"Shut it!"

"But-"

"Zip it!" said her mom. "Your perfect as ever - it's _that_ Rivera, who needs to look his best and more."

"He **is** better..." replied Zoe. "Geez - he acted his best at the family dinner two months ago. Even with you and grandmami covering him in more food, than a Miracle City fast-food joint."

"Until I see a ring on your hand and an _**I do**_, my attitude towards them remains."

"Whatever..." replied Zoe in her old Black Cuervo tone.

**3**

Outside, things were running smoothly as everything was getting for the wedding. People arriving and last minute changes being made.

"Everything: flowers, people, music? Check!" spoke White Pantera, as he was doing last minute checks.

"Man, my dad is more nervous about the wedding than me," said Manny to his grandpapi - who was wearing a yellow suit.

"Ah, ignore it! Your papi was as loco during his wedding too," replied grandpapi Rivera.

"How much longer?" asked Manny.

"Right...about...now," he said, as his son finished the last-minute check-up.

"Done! Now to patiently sit down and wait," spoke White Pantera, taking a front-row seat for the wedding.

"Well - at least he doesn't mind the guests here," said Manny, pointing to the various guests - who included some villains as well. "You sure they won't, I don't know, mess things up?"

"Nope! Every supervillain has three honor codes, he never breaks: don't rat, don't cower infront of a hero and don't mess up weddings, if you're invited," spoke his grandpapi.

"I thought there were four honor codes?" said Manny.

"Well - carrying toilet paper with you is a personal one. How anybody likes it."

"Good to know," replied Manny, as went to check on the remaining. "Django! Glad you could come!"

"Thanks for the invite, although I don't if I'm that good at music," spoke Django.

Seemed that undead grew too, well Django did - who was as tall as Manny, who was now his father's height. Adding to it, Django had grown a deeper tone, sported a black sombrero with skull markings, a red boncho with a blood red scarf and dusty brown jeans. He had also gotten a new and larger mystic guitar.

"Meh - just play some catchy, dancy tunes. You'll be fine," replied Manny.

"Well, you're looking good. Suprised you took Zoe," said Django, tuning his guitar.

"Who else?"

"That blue-hair, Frida?" replied Django.

"What? We were friends - I couldn't have!"

"Don't lie, that you didn't have maybe a thought - about you and her," said Django.

"Maybe, when we were little and had a wider imagination - but I love Zoe!"

"Just checking - but what if she comes? Zoe and Frida don't get along much."

"I got that covered," replied Manny.

**3**

"Señor Siniestro! Welcomes you, to the Rivera-Aves wedding, you friend of the bride or groom?" asked Siniestro from El Oso - designated as the wedding doorman.

"Well...um...which one is more related to me as an animal?" asked El Oso.

"You got claws?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Can you fly?" he added as well.

"Uh...no!"

"You can join the groom' side," said Siniestro, chalking him up.

"Sweet!" replied El Oso, going inside.

"Next!"

"Down here, cowboy!" replied a female voice - to which Siniestro looked to see, none other than the blue-haired, rockstar Frida Suarez. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, just a celebration," said Señor Siniestro.

"Oh! I love parties!"

"Sorry, invitation only," he replied, blocking her way.

"Hey! I'm the one and only - Frida Rockin' Suarez; check your list or whatever," said Frida in an snoppy tone.

"Fine..." replied Siniestro, looking up his clipboard.

_Special-Guests:_

_Voltura_

_Lady Gobbler_

_Django of the Dead_

_White Pantera_

_Puma Loco_

_Mustache Mafia_

_Titanium Titan_

_The Frenchman_

_Red Vixen_

_Black Rose_

_Mr. Green_

_El Tarántula_

_Comrade Chaos_

_Shady Shade_

_Vampiress_

_Dr. Chipotle Jr_

_Prospector_

_El Oso_

**!**_**Frida Suare**_**z****!**

**(****KEEP AWAY****, ****DISTRACT****, ****KEEP OUT****)**

"Well...?" asked Frida.

"You may enter..." said Señor Siniestro. "After you answer my 1000 questions!"

"Fine...this party better be awesome..." grumbled Frida.

**3**

"Actually, that's a good idea," said Django at the idea of making Señor Siniestro as the doorman.

"Yup - he will keep Frida out, no problem."

"EL TIGRE!" came the voice of an all too familiar annoying dwarvish-man - the Titanium Titan.

"Yeah hello," said Manny, turning around to face the semi-crazy man.

"I will finally have my revenge - and on your wedding day!" laughed the Titanium Titan.

"Dude - if I'm getting married, means I'm starting a family, means I have to move out, means I have other responsibilities, means I have less time with my papi," explained Manny, causing the dwarvish man to shut up in a second.

"Happy wedding!" he replied, then disappeared from sight.

"Well that was weird," said Manny. "Speaking of which - isn't Sartana coming?"

"No - she had a special thing, she wanted to do, while you're away - however she sends her best wishes," replied Django.

"Like what? Knitting?"

"Of course knitting," replied Django, causing Manny to raise an eyebrow. "Nah! I'm just kidding, she's robbing the jewelry store."

"Oh, that's okay then," said Manny as an explosion happened in the distance. Then they heard the second sound - the bell ringing, the signal for the wedding to begin.

"Everybody! Places!" yelled grandpapi, as everybody took their seats. "Good luck, Manny!"

"Thanks grandpapi, but one thing - why did you dump the Aves lady at _your_ wedding?" asked Manny.

"I am supervillain, what to you expect?" he replied, taking his seat.

"I...nevermind," said Manny at the statement - he wasn't _that_ bad and he would make this right.

In the soothing guitar hum, the young woman of the hour arrived - sending Zoe off was her grandmami Aves who was wearing an orange gown.

'Oh my, she's pretty!' thought Manny, as Zoe approached, her face flushed and avoiding eye-contact, carrying a purple flower bouquet. Soon enough, Zoe arrived next to him, looking as red as a chilly pepper.

"Ready?" asked Manny, as they held hands.

"Y..es," replied Zoe, calming down as the ceremony started - yet Zoe and Manny were fazed out of the sermon, that they only responded to one part.

"Do you Zoe Aves, take Manuel Rodriguez Rivera, as your husband to hold and love?"

"Yes, I mean I do!" said Zoe.

"Do you Manny Rivera, take Zoe Carmelita Annabella Aves as your wife to cherish and love?"

"Zoe..." spoke Manny, looking into her eyes and causing the place become even more silent. "I have known you for six years now, truly know the girl inside you for two years - our past was good, our future will be a whole lot brighter. I have toyed with you and played with you, teased you and respected you, hurt you and loved you. I can only offer myself _Mi Amor_, if you want me - because I do!"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Neither wasted time as the priest finished, with both Zoe and Manny kissing eachother in the cheering and clapping background.

"I promised myself, I wouldn't cry. Oh, who am I kidding?" sniffled Carmelita at her daughter's luck and love, before she unleashed the waterworks and soaked the elder Rivera next to her.

"Well - should've seen this coming," mumbled grandpapi to himself, getting wet from the crying Voltura.

"NOW! LET THE FIESTA BEGIN!" yelled Manny, as he and Zoe jumped down. "HIT IT DJANGO!"

"Time to party..." said Django, as he and his band started a fast dance-tune:

_She's into superstitions_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls_

_Well, I feel a premonition_

_That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations_

_New kicks in the candlelight_

_She's got new addictions_

_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_And go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_Woke up in Mira-cle City_

_In a funky cheap hotel_

_She took my heart and she took my money_

_She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill_

_She never drinks the water_

_Makes you order French champagne_

_Once you've had a taste of her_

_You'll never be the same_

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane!_

_Upside inside out_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_She's livin' la vida loca._

"So? Like the music?" asked Manny, as they danced to the tune.

"I couldn't care less!" replied Zoe, sending her purple bouquet flying, so she could dance more freely.

The purple flowers flying outside and into Señor Siniestro' hands, who annoying the crap out of Frida.

"Say? You wanna got out?" he asked Frida, realizing what had landed in his hands.

"Ahh!"

"Wait I got a mustache!" yelled Siniestro, as he started chasing the fleeing Frida. "...And I got awesome body - chickas dig that! Right?!"

"What was that scream?" asked Manny, hearing an all too familiar female scream.

"Oh nothing!" replied Zoe, chuckling at her luck.

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_And go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Upside inside out_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Livin' la vida loca, Come on!_

_She's livin' la vida loca! _

**3**

"One, two...and..." counted Manny, as he soon unlocked the door - carrying in Zoe bridal style into their personal house for the next week. "...three...see, we are here..."

"Nice place..." said Zoe, admiring the layout of the house - large bar, a larger bed and an even larger yakuuzy.

"Yup - my grandpapi owned this," replied Manny, setting her down on the bed gently.

"Wow - I didn't know your family owned such an...extravagant place," said Zoe, feeling the bed under her.

"Neither did I, guess this was grandpapi's special place," replied Manny, throwing off his shoes. "Oh! Never want to wear those again."

"You don't like weddings?" teased Zoe.

"Not those; I hate the clothes," said Manny, throwing off his tuxedo.

"Oh you..." replied Zoe, taking off her slippers. "...okay, it does feel better out of those. Be right back..."

"Okay..." said Manny, as she made her way to the bathroom. He meanwhile looking through his grandpapi's bar. "Geez old timer, you got anything that isn't pure alcohol..."

"Manny..." came Zoe' voice.

"What ar-" said Manny, then looked at her, before the glass in his hand shattered into a million pieces onto the floor.

"Mm...is that good luck or bad?" teased Zoe, wearing only a red bra and panties - looking like a godess at that moment. "Tweet, tweet..."

"My only respond is this - _rawrrr_!" purred Manny.

"Well then..." replied Zoe, going over to the bed, lying onto it. "Come here Tiger..."

"Don't need to ask me twice," said Manny, arriving next to her in three seconds. "You look...cute."

"That all you got for me?" asked Zoe.

"Not by a mile," he replied, then they kissed.

It got heated real soon - Manny kissing Zoe and back, they were like a pair of rabbits. First flew off his shirt, then her bra, followed by his pants and her panties - they were feeling eachother in the bed, touching eachothers sensitive spots.

"Enough with the foreplay!" said Zoe, after they had rolled around in the bed for five minutes straight; Manny ontop of her.

"Eager bird I see?"

"Don't mock m-" Zoe' gasped, as he started to suck her breast. "Aah! Manny!"

Zoe kept moaning as Manny kept alternating between one breast and the other.

"Stop...teasing..me..." said Zoe, as he kept teasing her.

"Tease? Okay..." he replied, going further down.

"No!" moaned Zoe louder, as he start to lick her pussy. This was bringing her down, she was a supervillain after all and she was getting owned. "Stop..."

"What's the magic word?"

"I won't beg!" she replied stiffly, only for him to continue teasing her. "Mmmmm..."

"C'mon..."

"Nooohhooo..." panted Zoe, as her body and will grew weaker.

"Please..." spat out Zoe - as she was forced to beg.

"Don't be sad...now it's getting fun."

"I'm no-AAH!" gasped Zoe, as she felt him enter her - it was only a few inches, yet enough to make her gasp. Then he pushed all the way in. "Dios mio!"

"Zoe?"

"I'm okay," replied Zoe, getting used to his size, then her breathing calmed and she hooked herself around. "Love me, like there's no tommorow!"

"As you wish," he said.

Pulling out, then slowly thrusting in - out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in. They were going slow, yet he started to pick up speed with each thrust. Zoe was holding him tightly next to her as he fucked her. Her hips moving in rhythm with his thrusts, as they were going fast and hard enough to make the bed creak under them.

"Manny..." moaned Zoe into his ear, as panted with each thrust, her face flushed red.

"Zoe..." he grunted, holding her as he increased his speed even more. Going very deep into her, while still holding her tightly as he loved his newly-wed wife.

"I'm close..." panted Zoe, as her nails fig into his back - she was close to cumming, so close. Her back arching as he was hitting her g-spot that drove her into bliss with each move. "Almost..."

"Zoe..." he said, abandoning all sense and just pounded into her. He was only a fraction away. "I...love you!"

"Manny...I love you tooooo! AAH!" screamed Zoe, as her climax hit her. Her body was electrified, a pure sensation unlike anyother - pure love, bliss or ecstacy; she didn't care. She grabbed his head and crushed his lips onto hers, desperate to hold out this moment for as long as possible, since they came at the same time. Savoring each spasm, each slight movement between them.

"Zoe?" he asked, after breaking their kiss - Zoe lying, her eyes closed as she panted..

"Ready for round two, Tigre?" asked Zoe with a smile on her face, looking into his eyes - it would be a long night; and an even longer honeymoon, yet one to cherish and love forever..

**XXX**

_Eight months later_

El Tigre was running, running faster than he had ever had - as fast as his father, White Pantera; yet he was running out of time and needed to hurry or else...

"One way - Ancient Tiger Spirit! I summon you!" yelled El Tigre as he transformed into the green spiritual tiger - headed for the white building at maximum speed. Jumping up to the highest window, he soon climbed inside and made his way to the designated room. "Where?!"

"In there!"

El Tigre soon turned back into his normal self as he walked into the room, where Zoe was.

"37.5 seconds, 23 seconds faster than you Rodolfo when he Manny was being born," said grandpapi as checked the time in the hospital.

"This is going too fast! What if he can't handle the pressure?! What if he can?!" asked White Pantera, pacing in the hospital, where he was soon going to be a grandfather.

"Eh! You and Manny turned out fine, also I hired a private doctor for this. All the way from France," said grandpapi.

"Yes, bonjour! Let's get this over with," spoke a french-accented doctor with a large mustache, who entered the room and closed it.

"Now we wait!"

**3**

Things were starting to get more nervous, as the half hour mark passed.

Rodolfo had been pacing non-stop for the past thirty minutes, even faster. Voltura was nail-biting her other hand now. Only Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler had been sitting calmly for the time - despite the sudden screams, that had happened twice...and was followed by a third.

"I can't take this anymore!" screamed Voltura, as she got ready to bust down the door.

"Sacrébleu!" said the doctor, hitting Voltura with the door. "And I though french women were difficult. You may see the new parents now."

"Ow!" mumbled Voltura, rubbing her face, then quickly got up.

"Manny?"

"Zoe?"

"Hey..." replied Manny, waving to their parents, who were standing in the doorway. Zoe was lying on the bed, with Manny sitting close-by - as the two were holding several bundles.

"So? Is it a boy or girl?" asked Puma Loco.

"...both!" replied Manny and Zoe together.

"...you...you have twins?!" asked White Pantera shocked.

"...triplets..." replied Zoe, holding up three fingers - which ended with White Pantera fainting.

"Well...saw that coming..." said Puma Loco, putting his son in a seat. "**Triplets?!**"

Yup. Grandpapi - meet Eliza Cammy Rivera," replied Manny, holding a small bundle in his hands - a baby girl with red eyes like her mom.

"Mother - say hello to your granddaughter, Raquel Marianne Rivera," said Zoe, presenting her mom with a baby girl, who had his father's brown eyes.

"And our boy - Raul Enrigo Rivera," said Manny and Zoe together, the second bundle in her hand. "Third times the charm, three times the blessing."

"I can't believe it," said Voltura sniffing, as she held Raquel.

"Tissue?"

"Thanks," said Voltura, taking the tissue from her son-in-law Manny Rivera.

"What happened?" asked White Pantera, as he woke from his shock.

"You're the grandfather of three grandkids. **Dios mio**! That means, I'm a great-grandfather!" said Puma Loco.

"Hey, your not the only great-grandparent here!" replied Lady Gobbler. "Oh, I got so much to teach them!"

"I see another Flock member coming," cooed Voltura at Raquel.

"Another runner, perhaps?" said White Pantera at Eliza.

"Don't know, but I do know one thing - Raul can be El Tigre III," replied Manny.

"That I gotta see," replied Zoe, causing everybody to laugh.

"Hey, I turned out alright," said Manny.

"Okay, point taken."

"And yours too, _Mi Amor_!" said Manny,as she and Zoe kissed - happy and content at their soon to be life together.

**XXX**

**Hearts and flowers all around for Manny and Zoe Rivera and their kids:**

***Eliza Rivera - Red Gato(Superhero)**

***Raquel Rivera - Chimera(Supervillain)**

***Raul Rivera - El Tigre(Hero/Villain)**

_My Amor = My Love_

[Picture from AkiTsuki69. Song lyrics: Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin]

**Good happiness to all.**


End file.
